May You Be Smiled Upon
by ButterflyonmyWriteShoulder1
Summary: After the horrors of the mansion, Aya and Maria escape, leaving Dio. He soon leaves himself, but gets asked some questions he doesn't want to answer by a little doll. Nine years later, he stumbles upon the Drevis clinic while trying to get some medicine for his ill grandmother and sister. When there, he meets a very beautiful, familiar face. She has, however, forgotten him.
1. Chapter 1: May You Be Smiled Upon

The blonde boy watching, fighting for the words to say, as the cerulean eyed girl exited the blazing mansion. She turned back and gave him a beautiful smile before with a swish of raven hair and blue silk, she was gone. He bowed his head, his one honey eye closing shut and watched the rising flames. When he was sure they were gone, he walked down the path, before hearing a creepy giggle behind him.

 **heeHEEEheheEEEEEEE**

"Who's there?!" He choked, before looking back and seeing a beautiful 'doll' sitting before him.

 **why aren't you going with them?**

No answer.

 **the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, you know.**

"The hell are you on about?"

 **what if you see her again, and she's taken her fathers path?**

...

 **hmmmmm...? Ehehehheheheheheh**

"I...I'll stop her!"

 **Oh, you** ** _will,_** **hmmm...?**

"I have to at least _try!_ "

 **what if she doesn't stop?**

"I don't know."

 **The red string of fate is prominent. You** ** _will_** **see each other again.**

"Really?" _I'm so glad._

 **Mhmm!**

"Is that a good thing?" _Of course it is!_

 **I don't know,** ** _you_** **tell** ** _me!_**

 **Hey...where are you going? COME BACK, DIO!**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Drevis

"So... pills... medicine... syringes... ok." Dio murmured to himself. He had found out, after leaving the mansion, that his six year old sister and his grandmother were still living, but very sick. After Dio was kidnapped by Dr Drevis, they had nobody to earn money, so they fell into debt, and were only allowed to live in their home out of pity. He had returned, and his little sister hugged him and cried as he was walking down the path.

"Brother...!" she had cried, weeping tears of pain and joy.

He had heard of a clinic nearby with free checkups and medicine. The green grass had a scent of daisies beneath his feet, and the air smelled like smoke, wood and mildew. He was twenty now, old enough to help his family properly. He knocked on the oak door quickly, noticing the sign that said _ clinic. The name of the clinic had ivy overgrown over it.

 _rat-tat-tatat-tat_

"Yes, coming!" a voice called, and a woman opened the door.

She was middle aged, with greying brown hair and large emerald eyes. Her lips had laughter lines edging them. She looked kind, but her eyes held an emptiness, a sadness about her. Dio swore he had seen her face before.

"Hello, my name is Maria. You are...?"

"Um... I'm Dio. I heard that this is a free clinic?"

"Why, yes, indeed it is. The young mistress is very kind, you see. She wanted to help those in need. But... you look very strong. Surely you're not ill?"

"No... my grandmother and sister are. They have tuberculosis."

"Oh! Well, do come in! Mistress will be with you shortly!"

The maid was very kind, very chatty. She told Dio about how she had raised the 'mistress' ever since her father and mother died, when she was twelve. She was eighteen now.

"Maria? Is that a client?" A voice called. Dio's head whipped round to see a beautiful young woman walk in, light on her feet. She was small and slight, with short ebony hair and big, ocean blue eyes with long, soft black lashes. She was wearing a simple navy dress with a white apron and collar and a gold necklace around her pale, slender neck.

"..." Dio was stunned into silence. He stared at the girl with his one eye, and her own captivating tanzanite eyes looked softly into his own.

"A... _Aya?!"_ He whispered, not daring look away in case she disappeared.

"I... who are you? How do you... know my name...?"


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Dio's heart shattered as his old ally stared blankly at him, her sapphire orbs looking innocently into his one eye.

"Aya...? Don't you...recognise me? From...the mansion? I saved you!"

"What...?" Aya stepped back, looking terrified. "Maria? Do you...?" The maid, who Dio now recognised as the woman who attacked him, looked him up and down before her eyes focused on the bandage around his missing eye, almost hidden by his shaggy blonde hair.

"Mistress...is it okay if I talk to this man in private?" She asked, staring beseechingly at Dio. Aya dipped her head and stepped out of the room. Maria gave Dio an odd look, her rouge lips pressed together firmly and her fine eyebrows furrowed over her green eyes.

"Shortly...shortly after the incidents of the mansion, Mistress Aya suffered a head injury. She remembers nothing. And...she sees the world through rose-tinted glasses. She can't tell right from wrong, and in her eyes, nobody even _does_ wrong. It's all like her picture books. I kept her away from other children after her injury. You must know the cruelty of other children. Anyone weaker than themselves, and...well, basically, she doesn't know the dangers of the world. Instead of letting her go to the market, I go myself. To protect her. You must understand...Aya is all I have left! All that is good in this demonic world! She's but a child!" Maria said quickly, not giving Dio a chance to question her. Dio sighed.

"I know what it's like to want to protect something. My little sister and my grandmother, they're the only living family I have. I love them. I would _die_ for them. I-" He stopped suddenly.

"Dio?" Maria asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"Maria...do you get the feeling we're being watched?"


End file.
